Lord of the Twilight v2
by Hichitsuki-hime
Summary: Pureblood families killed off after the war, Harry in horror of how wrong the world turned out to be. Watch him do his best to try and not let it happen again. Warning: male / male pairings. HP / ? (older, dark, maybe creature mate); SB / RL; rated M for language, and sex that is for now in the very distant future. mentions of abuse. Dumbles, some Weasleys bashing
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** A couple years ago I had this awesome idea... and I started writing 'Harry Potter: the Lord of Twilight' … but then I had to really concentrate on my studies and stuff and it never really became much except a short prologue and a quick 1st chapter. Now that i've graduated and found my first job and more or less settled into the pace of things, I want to get back to it. However, I can't just jump back into a story I started writing so long ago lol. (believe me, I tried lol). Therefore, I've decided to re-write the beginning and basically start over, for I do love the idea of it and from the reviews that i've received, so did you guys. So let's see if I can do this story justice after all lol.

 **Summary:** After the final battle Harry thought things would finally be good for him... he was, however, mistaken. For after he won the war under Dumbledore's banner, the muggleborns decided to take this chance and change the world to their liking. At first it was all small changes that made people complacent... but then things changes. Literally overnight some of the darker pureblood families were destroyed - parents given the Dementor's kiss, babies sent to muggle orphanages and teens thrown to prison. This was not something Harry ever imagined happening. And it was certainly not why he saved these people from Voldemort.

 **Warning:** Will contain same sex male / male pairings. Independent, smart Harry (creature mate maybe); most likely Dumbles and some Weasley bashing.

 **Pairings:** RL / SB; HP / ? (definitely male, older and dark) ; FW / BZ / GW; DM / TN;

* * *

 **~Prologue.~**

 _* Running... Screams... Fire all around... Smell of blood in the air... and the all-consuming horror... *_

With a loud gasp Harry sat up in bed ... only to bang his head on the low ceiling above his head.

"Ouch..." - he hissed under his breath, as he rubbed his head and looked around. However no clues were to be found. It was pitch dark... except for the line of light a few steps away from the small and uncomfortable cot he was lying on.

"If i didn't know any better, I'd think I was back in the Dursley cupboard..." - he grumbled and then chuckled quietly as he recalled seeing 4 Privet Drive get blown up by Death Eaters... now that was certainly one raid he never felt bad about.

 _'Concentrate, Potter!'_ \- he scolded himself – _'this is no time for day-dreaming! You are locked up with no clue where the hell you are.'_

There was of course no need to remind himself of the situation, but the headache he got from banging his head on the very low ceiling kept him from concentrating on his surroundings successfully. Harry slowly set up, brushing his black hair out of his eyes. He froze. Since when was his hair short? He's been wearing it long for at least a few years after the war...

 _'I've got a very bad feeling about this...' -_ he thought – _'First, let's see if I can figure out how I got here... wherever here is.'_

Potter frowned, thinking hard, a recent argument came to the front of his mind.

 ** **||Flashback||****

Earlier this week the Nott family has been sentenced for practicing the Dark Arts. This reporter now is happy to confirm, that the Malfoys are finally getting what they deserved. Lucius & Narcissa Malfoy have already been kissed, while Draconis and Astoria are awaiting trial. A child has been found at the manor. It has been sent to the ...

Harry threw down the Daily Prophet angrily and stalked through the Ministry of Magic.

"Harry, mate, what's got you in such a mood?" - called out Ron from down the corridor.

"Seriously?" - snarled Potter - "I'm sure you've seen the Prophet."

Ronald blinked in confusion: "So what? The slimy snakes got what they deserved."

"Yeah, right" - spat Harry, as he neared Hermione's office - "And Scorpius deserved what he got. And so did Astoria, right? And Narcissa... Lucius might have made some bad choices, but that doesn't reflect on all of them. Plus, Ron. This isn't even about them being Death Eaters, and you know it."

He ignored the secretary that tried to stop him from going into the office and pushed through the doors... only to freeze in shock.

He could only stare at the so very familiar old wizard, who turned around along with his friend and twinkled at him.

"Oh. Harry, my boy." - said one Albus Dumbledore - "This is... not how I wanted you to find out."

"What … how … but you're DEAD!" - stammered Harry, his fury forgotten for the moment.

"Yes well... that was necessary for the plan to succeed." - the old man shrugged.

Potter narrowed his green eyes, if looks could kill, the old headmaster would no doubt be dead:

"The plan? And what of those of us that suffered for your... plan? What about Severus that killed for killing you? On your own orders at that... "

"Severus... yeas... his demise was... unfortunate."

"UNFORTUNATE?" - shrieked Harry - "UNFORTUNATE? You were alive all this time! You could have helped him! So don't you dare stand there and say that is was fucking unfortunate!"

Dumbledore sighed, while Hermione, who was standing next to him all this time rolled her eyes:

"Really Harry. You didn't even liked him," - she smiled - "What do you care?"

Harry just stared at the brown haired witch, as if seeing her for the first time:

"How can you even say that, Hermione? I might not have gotten on with him all that well in school. But after everything he's sacrificed for us to end this war, he certainly deserved help. Especially since Dumbledore put him on the spot in the first place."

 ** **||end of flashback||****

Harry jolted and bumped his head on the ceiling again as a horribly familiar voice boomed from the other side of the door:

"UP! Potter, Get up!"

The wizard was frozen from shock. That sounded exactly like his aunt Petunia … his DEAD aunt Petunia...

"Get up you lazy boy! Breakfast won't make itself!"

 **"** Yes, aunt..." - he croaked out, his mind reeling from all possibilities. He slowly got up, after falling over twice due to not being used to his all of the sudden way shorter limbs.

* * *

 ** **End note:**** And I think i'll end it here for the prologue :P I know it's a little out of order and a bit confusing probably, and of course that flashback is not the full memory, he'll soon recall the end of it lol. And then it'll finally start making more sense i hope lol. I shall do my utmost best to at least update once a week, though of course that depends on how busy i am at work :P but at the very least i can promise you guys, that i shall not let this one die lol


	2. What the heck happened?

**Summary:** After the final battle Harry thought things would finally be good for him... he was, however, mistaken. For after he won the war under Dumbledore's banner, the muggleborns decided to take this chance and change the world to their liking. At first it was all small changes that made people complacent... but then things changes. Literally overnight some of the darker pureblood families were destroyed - parents given the Dementor's kiss, babies sent to muggle orphanages and teens thrown to prison. This was not something Harry ever imagined happening. And it was certainly not why he saved these people from Voldemort.

 **Warning:** Will contain same sex male / male pairings. Independent, smart Harry (creature mate maybe); most likely Dumbles and some Weasley bashing.

 **Pairings:** RL / SB; HP / ? (definitely male, older and dark) ; FW / BZ / GW; DM / TN;

* * *

 **Author's note:** And here comes the actual first chapter =) Hopefully i'll get the main flashback out of the way this time... if the Dursleys cooperate that is :P

* * *

 **~Chapter One.~**

 **What the heck happened?**

Having grown up with the Dursley family once, Harry didn't really need much time to get back into the routine of staying on their good side, he did a fairly decent job of it, if he did say so himself. During the day he literally existed on auto-pilot, going through all the chores and motions mechanically, taking care to do things as fast as he could and as quietly as possible, there was no need to ask for trouble after all.

At night though... nights were completely different. In the safety of the cupboard, he could finally think about what the hell happened to him. As days went by Harry was forced to accept that somehow he's managed to get back in time. He got into the habit of writing down all the ideas that came to him, since it was easier that way and of course no one would look for anything in his cupboard.

This night in particular, Harry was going over all the notes with a frown on his young face.

[[ 1. I am in the past, 10 years old again.

2\. Don't remember exactly how this happened, but it was after I found out Dumbledore wasn't dead.

3\. Can I do this again? Can I do things differently?

4\. All those families aren't dead yet... can I save them... 

5\. SIRIUS! Sirius is in Azkaban... but he's alive... Don't care how this happened, but I won't waste this chance. 

6\. Greater good can get the fuck out! ]]

 _'Hmm... Why the hell do I get such a headache when I think about that day in Hermione's office?'_ \- he mused, tapping his pencil againt the notebook – _'Whatever happened, it happened then. I just know it.'_

With a groan he shoved the notebook under his mattress and closed his eyes, a dull headache pulsing through his mind.

 ** _ **||Dream||**_**

Everything around Harry was kind of dark, yet he could see clearly. It seemed like he was standing in the gryffindor common room, or at least some place very similar. One of the doors was faintly glowing and Harry went towards it, its' slight red glow drawing him closer.

He reached out and laid his palm against the door. It was slightly warm to the touch, listening carefully, he could hear shouting from inside. Harry cracked the door open and literally fell through the door, landing in Hermione's office at the ministry.

He blinked, looking between his adult self, Hermione and the not so dead Hogwarts headmaster. Yes, this he remembered just fine – they were arguing about Snape... well... arguing wasn't exactly the word for it, since now looking at it practically from the side, Harry could clearly see, that neither Hermione, nor Dumbledore looked particularly upset about the fate of their Potions Master. For some reason this really angered Harry. He settled next to his image and watched the events unfold, hoping this time he'll finally know what exactly happened.

Hermione, her brown bushy hair tied at the nape of her neck with a purple tie, same color as her purse, was standing against her desk, leaning against it almost. Her lips were twisted in a slight twist not unlike the one he was so used to seeing on the face of one Draco Malfoy. Looking at her like this, Potter could barely even recognize her. This was not the Hermione he knew, not the girl he saved from the troll, not the know-it-all that always hounded him to do his homework, certainly not one of his best friends that spent a whole year hunting horecruxes with him.

"Harry, it doesn't matter really." - he heard her speak and listened carefully - "Even if he survived that time, he would most likely share the same fate as the Malfoys..."

His dream self snapped: "Oh, right! The Malfoys! Thank you so much for reminding me, Mione!"

Here Harry noticed an annoyed look that Dumbledore threw at Hermione and frowned, wondering what exactly was the man's problem.

"What the hell was that about Mione? Since when was religious practice considered dark rituals?"

The witch pursed her lips: "Since the Ministry declared pagan rituals dark!"

Harry growled: "That's the biggest pile of bullshit I've heard you say today, Minister Granger. I might not know much about the topic, but even the Weasleys do some of those rituals, and yet no one is accusing them of being dark. It's like... it's like a fucking witch hunt. You've become worse than the people that supported Voldemort."

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes:

"Now, now, my boy. That is uncalled for..."

This however only made the memory-Harry even more enraged: "Uncalled for? Uncalled for was the destruction of so many magical families and orphaning so many children... what you've dome... it's almost genocide for merlin's sake!"

"It's called preventive measures, Harry! Those people were dangerous, and the magical community will be better of without."

"I can't believe you people!" - magic was swirling around Harry, making various trinkets rattle. The dark haired wizard was staring at himself in wonder. This was almost unbelievable. He knew he was strong of course. But this was different, more real in some way.

"Harry James Potter!" - shrieked Hermione, clearly agitated, while Dumbledore simply fingered his want, staring at Harry with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Stop this nonsense at once!"

"Whole families are dead and you call it nonsense! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Harry, my boy, you are overreacting..." - said Dumbledore in a deceptively calm voice.

But Potter was not about to be shut up: "The hell I am! You are even worse than Voldemort, he at least has never lied to me!"

That was clearly the wrong thing to say, and now observing the events from the side, Harry could clearly see how strongly Dumbledore reacted to such a comparison. He flinched as the old wizard threw a purple colored spell at his memory-self.

The younger wizard reacted instantly and dove for cover – behind Hermione's desk, which made the witch jump away with a yelp.

Eyes, darting around the room, Harry pulled his magic into himself and concentrated on his desire to get out of there. He managed to apparate just as something exploded over his head and showered him from head to toe in some sort of silvery dust .

This was it. Potter knew it instantly, as he watched from the side, he gasped as he could now clearly see the thing that exploded – a time turner of all things.

 ** _||End of dream / memory||_**

 _'Broken time-turner... plus apparition.. and a banishing charm on top of that...'_ \- he mused, as his surroundings dimmed and he found himself drifting back to the land of the living – _'Who knew that would throw me into the past... but oh well... i'm so not gonna waste this chance.'_

Knowing that sleep would not return, Harry slowly crawled out of bed and started on the day's chores early, even though mentally he was incredibly exhausted. Not like that excuse would ever work with the Dursleys. On his way to the kitchen Harry spotted the calendar and grinned happily for the first time in quite a while - it was finally that day - the day his first Hogwarts letter would come.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And let's leave it here lol. Now we know what exactly happened... in general terms at least. Over the course of the story we'll find out more about the "Plan" Dumbles and Hermione mentioned of course. And, no, i'm not sure yet if i'm bashing Hermy of having her be a Dumbles' victim lol.


	3. A very special letter

**Summary:** After the final battle Harry thought things would finally be good for him... he was, however, mistaken. For after he won the war under Dumbledore's banner, the muggleborns decided to take this chance and change the world to their liking. At first it was all small changes that made people complacent... but then things changes. Literally overnight some of the darker pureblood families were destroyed - parents given the Dementor's kiss, babies sent to muggle orphanages and teens thrown to prison. This was not something Harry ever imagined happening. And it was certainly not why he saved these people from Voldemort.

 **Warning:** Will contain same sex male / male pairings. Independent, smart Harry (creature mate maybe); most likely Dumbles and some Weasley bashing.

 **Pairings:** RL / SB; HP / ? (definitely male, older and dark) ; FW / BZ / GW; DM / TN;

* * *

 **Author's note:** Alrighty... Hogwarts letter get here! NAO! i wonder, is Harry gonna grab the very first one? Will he wait for Hagrid to bring it to him? one way to find out lol... and yes... i know chapters are extremely short... i shall do my best to try and make them at least a bit longer lol

* * *

 **~Chapter Two.~**

 **A very special letter.**

Sitting on the front porch, waiting for mail was not something Harry usually did. But it was very early, not even 7 o'clock in the morning, so the Dursleys were certainly asleep. Most the chores that he had to do in the morning were done, so Harry could afford to sit outside and wait for the milk and mail to be delivered.

It was one fine summer morning too. The sky was blue and there was only a slight wind, that made the leaves on trees rustle softly. All in all it was very peaceful that day.

The boy leaned back and scanned the sky for any sign of the owl that would bring his letter.

 _'This is certainly nice'_ – he thought, as the morning sun shone on his pale face – _'Wish there'd be more days like this... '_

While he watched the sky, Harry made an important decision – he was done being a weapon. He would not let others use him. Which meant that by September 1st he would have to be ready to start school and actually take as much knowledge out of it as he could.

Potter didn't know if him being from the future would change such things like his sorting, but if nothing else, he figured he could not be a moron and and befriend Draco. That would certainly help him if he wanted to ensure that the future he came from would never come to pass.

Harry was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the owl until it landed in front of him and hooted.

"Oh sweet Merlin..." - muttered the boy, as he chuckled at his own inattentiveness - "Hei there." He greeted the owl gently and untied his letter from around it's leg. He considered taking the letter inside, but there was always a chance the Dursleys would notice.

So, he took one of the advertisements that have been left on the porch to be thrown out and scribbled a quick response with a pencil:

 **[[** To whoever it concerns,

I, Harry James Potter, known as boy or freak here at 4 Privet Drive, living in the cupboard under the stairs will gladly attend your school... even though my aunt and uncle always say that there is no such thing as magic.

Sincerely,

H.J. Potter **]]**

He gave the piece of paper to the bird and watched as it flew off. That taken care of, he tucked the letter under his belt and made sure the huge T-shirt covered it. Harry's good luck held and he managed to put the letter under his pillow in the cupboard before his aunt came down to wake him up. She gave him a weird look when she saw that he was already awake.

"Up already, huh? Well don't laze around – make breakfast quickly. Vernon is going to work early today." - she snapped at the boy.

Petunia's tone made Harry grit his teeth, but he just nodded and shuffled into the kitchen obediently. Now that the letter was in his hands and the reply on the way, he couldn't risk getting into too much trouble.

* * *

 **/Scotland. Hogwarts. Later that day.**

While Harry Potter was doing an ungodly amount of housework, Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was overseeing the letters to the future first years being sent out.

Most replied rather fast, except for the muggleborns of course. Those always took a while to come to terms with the discovery of magic.

 _'Honestly, why can't we have some pre-hogwarts classes for all those muggleborns, i'll never know...'_ \- she mused as she accepted the letter brought by yet another owl. _'It would be so much easier if they knew at least the basics about our world and culture before they come here...'_ She was about to put the letter to the rest of the acceptation notes, when she noticed that it was rather unusual. It seemed like it was scribbled in a hurry... and on the back of some sort of advertisement.

 _'Well this is a little out of ordinary...'_ \- she chuckled and turned the note over... her amusement however vanished as soon as she read the short letter.

"To whoever it concerns. I, Harry James Potter, known as boy or freak here at 4 Privet Drive, living in the cupboard under the stairs will gladly ... " - she read quietly - "What on earth..."  
It took her some ten minutes of reading the short letter over and over to finally understand the implication of what she just read.

Her first impulse was to run to Dumbledore and demand answers, yet she knew that that would not be the smartest thing to do. Even though Minerva was a true Gryffindor, the hat did consider Ravenclaw for her at one point. And it was those Ravenclaw traits that made Minerva stop and think about the situation.

 _'Harry Potter doesn't know he's a wizard... Harry Potter, heir of the Potter House doesn't know about his heritage and is going to come to Hogwarts in a little over a month...'_ \- she paced along her office – _'Freak... his own family calls him a freak... oh I told Albus... I warned him those were the worst sort of muggles possible... but no... he had to do things his own way...'_

Bottom line was... someone had to go and introduce Harry to the Wizarding World... someone who could be objective and not overly biased. Ideally she'd go herself, but she has already promised to pay a house visit to a couple of muggleborns and would therefore not make it before Harry's 11th birthday. Which left 2 options – Filius Flitwick and Severus Snape.

* * *

 **/ 4 Privet Drive. Little Whinging. that night, around midnight.**

Humming quietly, Harry browsed through his letter again, making some notes here and there about extra things he'd have to get.

 _ **[[** HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr H.J. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress_

Each student should have the following:

 _ **UNIFORM**_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _ **COURSE BOOKS**_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

 _ **OTHER EQUIPMENT**_

 _1) 1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size_

 _2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

 _ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK **]]**_

On a separate piece of paper Harry wrote down his own list. It consisted of:

1) full muggle wardrobe

2) extra books on culture, traditions and laws of the wizarding world

3) a snake

4) VISIT GRINGOTTS!

It would of course depend on who would show up to introduce him to the wizarding world, but Harry was pretty confident that he'd manage to get it all done without needing to go to Diagon a second time.

 _'If the timing remains the same, it should be some time tomorrow...'_ \- he mused, hiding the papers under his mattress and turning on his side - _'I just hope i manage to be properly childish, no need to make them think i'm possessed by Voldemort or something... Speaking of Voldemort...'_ Harry thought back to his school years and wondered just how much of it would be wise to keep as close to what already happened. A lot of things that happened to him in the past were really not something he wanted to happen again, but he knew he had to be very careful, if he wanted to have some sort of control over what was going on around him. _'Maybe just being away from the Dursleys and not being seen like a total moron will be a good enough start...'_ \- was the last coherent thought that drifted through the young wizard's mind as he finally fell asleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** next time up - home visit ... and maybe Diagon Alley lol. What do you guys think - should McGonagall send Snape or Flitwick to talk to Harry? or will she find a way to come visit him herself after all?

Also, thank you to every one who favorited and followed the story. And a special thank you cookie to **Fae0306 and  Anerol152 **for leaving a review =) Come on guys, u all know reviews make every writer happy :P


	4. Just a regular visit or was it?

**Author's note:** thank you very much to **InuGuardian1984** , **KyuubiChild717** , **AngelLaNelle** and **cruisechick** for your reviews, it's always nice to see that someone actually likes the story i'm writing lol =) I do apologize for the unavoidable grammar mistakes that I sometimes make, English is not my first language lol x.x

 ** **Summary:**** After the final battle Harry thought things would finally be good for him... he was, however, mistaken. For after he won the war under Dumbledore's banner, the muggleborns decided to take this chance and change the world to their liking. At first it was all small changes that made people complacent... but then things change. Literally overnight some of the darker pureblood families were destroyed - parents given the Dementor's kiss, babies sent to muggle orphanages and teens thrown to prison. This was not something Harry ever imagined happening. And it was certainly not why he saved these people from Voldemort.

 ** **Warning:**** Will contain same sex male / male pairings. Independent, smart Harry (creature mate maybe); most likely Dumbles and some Weasley bashing.

 ** **Pairings:**** RL / SB; HP / ? (definitely male, older and dark) ; FW / BZ / GW; DM / TN;

 **Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS' CHARACTERS, i'm just playing around for our entertainment lol :P

* * *

 **~Chapter Three.~**

 **Just a regular visit... or was it?**

 _ **/just outside of 4 Privet Drive, Surrey. July 31st. Early morning.**_

A tall dark haired man stood just at the edge of the protective wards that surrounded the property. He had a rather impressive scowl on his face that made him look rather frightening. The man was dressed in a pair of black jeans, a silk black shirt and a black jacket. He also had on a pair of black shoes that looked well cared for and quite polished.

 _'Why did it have to be me of all people?'_ \- the man grumbled to himself – _'Not only do I have to suffer the brat's presence at the school, but now I have to meet him even earlier then necessary. All because...'_

Whatever else he was about to think about came to a fast halt, as his ears caught a muted shriek from inside the house. He groze for a moment, unwilling to believe that the claims Minerva made in order to send him here could possibly be true. And yet the yelp that came from the house was clearly that of a child in pain.

Not wasting anymore time, the dark haired man stormed into the house, not even bothering to knock. What he saw made blood freeze in his veins.

A small child, surely not older then 8, maybe 9 years old , was trying to get up from where he was slumped on the floor. A medium height blond woman with an exceedingly long neck stood near him, looking nervously at the open window: "Vernon, really, stop this! The neighbors could hear..." - she hissed. Right in front of the injured child was a ... Human sized mountain of fat. It was really quite an accurate way to describe the ... Creature, for the dark haired man wasn't quite sure it was a human being, or indeed some sort of overgrown walrus. "Quiet, Pet. The little freak will get what he deserves! Did you hear the teacher? He advised that we get that freak to tutor Dudders! I'm sure the little monster cheated somehow." Vernon then raised his hand and was about to hit the poor child with a bloody frying pan, when suddenly the utensil was ripped out of his hands and hit Vernon in the face instead. "Vernon!" - wailed petunia in panic. While she was distracted the dark haired man silently walked up to the injured child. He was planning to just take him away and deal with Petunia later, but alas... luck was not on his side today however.

"What did you do to him you little pest?!" - wailed the woman, as she turned around to slap the child. Her hand however hit the dark haired man holding the boy instead. She stared at him, as if she's seen a ghost.

"Y-y-you..." - she stuttered.

"Yes. M-m-me." - the guy taunted her with disgust written clearly across his face.

 _'Ouch... this damn hurts...'_ \- thought Harry from his position on the ground. He was very much in shock. This has never happened the first time around. He couldn't really concentrate for long, the pain was absolutely horrible. He hoped that somehow someone would come to his rescue.

 _'I'm truly pathetic...'_ \- he mused bitterly – _'Snape was right all along. True, i've never been a pampered prince, but i'm indeed a complete dunderhead. The moment the mass letter was averted I should have known that something different would happen... I should have been prepared...'_

He was jolted from his morose thoughts by a pair of strong male arms that lifted him from his crumpled position on the floor. He opened his eyes weakly and gave the man a weak grateful smile. Due to his glasses missing from his eyes, he couldn't really see who had saved him, but the man felt safe... and smelled nice... and then he heard his voice.

 _'Snape. Has to be him.'_ \- the boy would recognize that voice anywhere – _'well... I suppose I did want to make a different first impression... but this is... why did he have to be the one to see me at my weakest?'_

While Harry was getting over the fact that his once hated professor was the one to come and get him from the Dursleys, the man that was known as Severus Snape, verbally tore into Petunia, not bothering his opinion of her from his voice.

"... just who do you think you are to treat a child like that?" - was what Snape was saying when Harry finally managed to push the pain far enough that he could actually listen to the conversation... if this could actually be considered a conversation.

"I never asked for this!" - Petunia was clearly quite scared of Snape, but years of telling Harry exactly what she thought of him made her bolder than was perhaps wise, espacially in the face of an angry adult wizard - "We never wanted to be saddled with the little freak!"

"Shut your damn mouth you cow!" - this was practically hissed through clenched teeth - "He is you nephew, you sister's child! How the hell could you do this to him? Do you think Lily would ever treat you whale of a son this way?"

"I'd never give her the chance to raise my Dudders, I'd at least make sure people knew I wanted him no where that bitch..."

If Harry wasn't so hurt and weak, he'd probably let Petunia know what he thought of her, but as it was, insulting Lily Potter in front of Severus Snape was certainly NOT an advisable thing to do. Without a second thought, Severus whipped out his wand.

"W-what are you...?" - Petunia didn't get a chance to finish her question.

"Reversio Angor! (1)" - was whispered harshly and Petunia stopped mid-sentence, her eyes becoming unfocused. She then crumpled to the floor.

Without wasting much time, Severus turned around and calmly walked out of the house, cradling the child close to his chest. Once outside, he strode to the edge of the wards and disapparated with a soft pop.

* * *

 **/ Leaky Cauldron, London. some time later.**

The first thing Harry noticed, when he opened his eyes, was that the pain was gone. He was lying in a bed and judging by the amount of sun in the unfamiliar room, it was around noon.

"Ah, you're awake." - came the voice of his soon to be potions master. Harry hastily fixed his occlumency shields and slowly rolled on his side to look at the man. It was strange. Seeing him like this... young and most importantly – alive.

"Hello..." - he responded uncertainly.

This made Snape chuckle slightly. _'Who the hell this is and what have they done with my potions master?'_ \- wondered Harry, as the sound startled him. Snape just didn't laugh. Period... only apparently that was no longer the case. _'It's nice... to have him be so human, and not glare at me... is this how it would be if I had managed to show him that I'm not a mini-James?...'_

"Who're you?" - asked Harry, batting away the stray thoughts.

"I'm Severus Snape. I teach Potions at Hogwarts."

"Wow! Nice to meet you!" - Harry smiled and hoped it looked properly awed.

Severus cleared his throat uncomfortably. He was determined to view the child as Lily's son, for clearly he's been through a lot and now the adult could see that there was no way in hell this boy was like James... well... if you don't count the uncanny resemblance.

"I have healed you as best as I could, Mister Potter, but I insist that while we're here we stop by the clinic and get you checked out to make sure there is nothing that I missed."

 _'Hmm... this wouldn't hurt I suppose...'_ \- Harry agreed, nodding his head – _'If nothing else I could get a proper pair of glasses...'_

It was only then when he actually thought about new glasses that the boy realize that he was actually NOT wearing glasses... and yet the world around him was rather clear, cleared in fact than what he was used to.

The boy scratched his nose: "Mister Snape, sir, have you seen my glasses?"

Snape had to imply all his occlumency practice in order not to laugh, there was something incredibly endearing in the way looked at him with those trusting emerald green eyes, Lily's eyes.

"Professor Snape is okay, mister Potter. As for your glasses, they were beyond repair, unfortunately. However, it seems that your eyesight could actually be fixed if you want to."

"You mean I wouldn't have to wear the glasses?" - the child asked, sitting up in bed - "Can you do that?"

"Well, not me specifically. We can get it done when we go to the clinic."

This was clearly a good excuse to make sure they went to Gringotts: "Oh, but professor Snape, I don't think my aunt would want to pay for that..."

'Right. Gringotts...' - Severus almost rolled his eyes at his own forgetfulness: "Not to worry, mister Potter, I am sure your parents left you enough funds to sufficiently cover your schooling and other expenses. We shall go to the bank after lunch."

"Yes, sir!" - Harry didn't even have to try to make his smile delighted, things were indeed developing well enough.

* * *

 **Author's note:** aaaand that's that. In truth, i thought i'd go with a calm meeting between Harry and Flitwick, but then i just didn't like it too much, so it turned out like this. Poor dear Harry, i'm soo sorry i hurt you . And people, don't forget to review :P Each and every review i get makes me feel good and more inclined to update regularly lol =) Goblins next time =)

 **Spells:**

 **(1)** \- latin translation : _reversion_ reflect, return  & _angor _ \- pain, suffering; basically a curse designed to take away suffering / pain and return it to the people who caused it. So what Severus did, was curse Petunia so that all the pain that Harry suffered at the Dursleys would be gradually removed from him and inflicted on Dursleys instead.


	5. Much ado about Goblins or something

**Summary:** After the final battle Harry thought things would finally be good for him... he was, however, mistaken. For after he won the war under Dumbledore's banner, the muggleborns decided to take this chance and change the world to their liking. At first it was all small changes that made people complacent... but then things change. Literally overnight some of the darker pureblood families were destroyed - parents given the Dementor's kiss, babies sent to muggle orphanages and teens thrown to prison. This was not something Harry ever imagined happening. And it was certainly not why he saved these people from Voldemort.

 **Warning:** Will contain same sex male / male pairings. Independent, smart Harry (creature mate maybe); most likely Dumbles and some Weasley bashing.

 **Pairings:** RL / SB; HP / ? (definitely male, older and dark) ; FW / BZ / GW; DM / TN;

 **Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS' CHARACTERS, i'm just playing around for our entertainment lol :P

* * *

 **~Chapter Four.~**

 **Much ado about Goblins... or something like that.**

And so a short time after Harry and Snape could be seen walking into Gringotts. The man turned boy grinned a bit when he saw the inscription on the huge front doors and had a flashback of just how different his first time being there was. Hopefully, Harry thought, this time his bank trip was a bit more productive. To tell Snape, or not to tell Snape. That was his biggest problem. On one hand having a person he could be truthful with was very appealing, but once again, the Snape's loyalties were a bit suspect. With all the knowledge he had from when Snape shared his memories with him after being bitten by Nagini, Harry knew that one way or another, Snape was not a Voldemort boot licker. But that didn't mean that the man would not inform Dumbledore of anything Harry could tell him. Which unfortunately meant that for now Harry had to act like a kid, which was proving to be a bit more difficult than Harry thought it would be. He knew he was acting weird, What with how some times he was stuttering about the Dursleys and then act all sweet and innocent. If Harry was lucky, Snape would think that he had some sort of personality disorder... though having the man think he was crazy was not a good thing at all. Harry sighed. He supposed that if traveling back in time was something he chose to do himself, he could have spent some time preparing, getting his act together and so on. This being an accident and all meant he had to pretty much improvise as he went along with things happing around him. He was grateful that he had at least a basic understanding of what he wanted to change.

While Harry was lost in thought, Snape managed to escort the seemingly distracted child to one of the counters. Severus chuckled at the dazed look in Harry's eyes. He couldn't blame the kid - Gringotts was truly a remarkable place. Especially for a boy that grew up with muggles. He reached out a hand to put it on the boy's shoulder, but thought better of it. The man wasn't sure how the child would react to it. Instead he called out:

"Mister Potter, if you're quite done daydreaming, we've got business to take care off." - it was a bit snappish of course, but just because his preconceived notions about the potter boy were incorrect, didn't mean he was about to start pampering him. Especially since it would probably do more harm than good, if they couldn't find a way to get rid of those nasty muggles.

'Hmmm... it couldn't hurt to check and see if there is any inheritance that might emancipate him... or even check and see if the wills have something in them...' - Severus was not sure why he was even contemplating this, after all he was 100% sure that Dumbledore wouldn't be too happy if he learned that the boy left his relatives, but if Severus was honest with himself, no one really deserved to be stuck with people like Petunia Dursley and her whale of a husband. Not if there was an alternative. Having made up his mind, the dark wizard cleared his throat to get the goblin's attention:

"Good afternoon, teller" - he glanced at the name-tag - "...Sharpclaw. May your gold flow smoothly." _**(A/N: i'll change that if someone reminds me of the proper way to say hello to a Gringotts goblin lol)**_

"Potions Master Snape." - said the goblin now known as Sharpclaw - "What can Gringotts do for you today?"

Snape gestured to Harry who was looking at the goblin curiously: "Young mister Potter is in need of a inheritance test. And a private reading of his parents' wills."

The goblin peered at Harry over the desk and the boy had a flashback of Griphook doing the same when he was here for the first time. It was a little sad that he wouldn't be meeting the familiar goblin, but oh well, even small changes like these were an indicator that things were indeed changing. He was also quite shocked when Snape actually requested the 2 things he was hoping to get done here.

"And is mister Potter incapable of speaking for himself?" - Sharpclaw disappeared back to his seat, so Harry couldn't see it, but he was quite sure the goblin just arched an eyebrow.

The adult wizard frowned at the quite rude, in his position, question and moved a stray lock of hair behind his ear:

"Mister Potter is an 11 year old child who was raised in a muggle household. How do you suggest he speaks of things he has no knowledge of?" - Snape's voice was quite frosty.

The goblin rolled his eyes exasperatedly: "Okay then. It will be 20 galleons for the test. And 10 for the extra will reading."

"You mean to tell me the Potters didn't request for the will to be read for his son in the unfortunate event of their demise?" - here his potion's master almost hissing. Harry always got shivers from that voice. Now however, when it was not aimed at him, Harry was even slightly amused. The goblin however, certainly wasn't.

"And it was read." - Sharpclaw snapped - "His guardian, professor Dumbledore, attended in his place, because the boy had broken a leg and couldn't make it."

The boy's eyes became huge at that piece of information:

"Are you sure, mister Sharpclaw, sir? … I've never broken a leg as far as I can remember...and how would the Hogwarts headmaster be aware of it even if I had?"

This caused both the wizard and the goblin to look down at him incredulously. The creature was the first one to speak, a frown clearly visible on his face:

"Were you not aware that Headmaster Dumbledore is your magical guardian?"

Harry shook his head mutely. Possibilities were popping up in front of him. He didn't know just what course his life would take after they were done here, but he had a distinct impression that things would be different. What kind of different though was another thing all together.

 _ **(A/N: I was sooo tempted to just leave it here, but I figure it is a bit too short for almost 2 weeks of no updates. So let's take a peek at some other place :P)**_

* * *

 **/same time, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry/**

While Severus Snape was unknowingly helping Harry Potter change his fate, one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, lemon drop loving meddler extraordinaire, was merrily sucking on a lemon drop and thinking about the awesome plan he's come up with to test his weapon. He never thought about young Harry as the child he was, no... he always thought about his favorite Great Good, just like precious Gellert used to. Dear dear beloved Gellert. It had really been such a shame when Albus had to fight his childhood sweetheart. But it was all for the Greater Good, Albus told himself. Just like with the Potter boy. And really, just because he was the one who mainly benefited on the way to the already mentioned greater good... well, that … well it just happened that way. Of course Albus had no hand in it. He was just very happily accepting the rewards of all the sacrifices that he... well no, that people made for him. After all, he was Albus Dumbledore. That was certainly enough reason for him to be allowed to do whatever he wanted to... or so the old wizard kept telling himself... when he was not high on sweets that is.

The old man stroked his long white beard and looked at the phoenix that was sitting on his perch. Now that was certainly a big reason of why exactly people were so adamant in their belief that Albus Dumbledore couldn't possibly anything but light. He had a phoenix for a familiar after all... or so people assumed. No one actually knew the truth. And Albus... well, Albus knew that his bird was weird and stayed with him for his own reasons, but again, he wouldn't deny a good thing.

 _'A month more and the brat will be here. I will have to arrange for some proper friends for him...'_ \- the old man sighed, it was really a lot of effort he put into the Potter boy - _'it certainly wouldn't do if all my efforts were to be ruined by the brat having undesirable friends. ... hmmm ... Molly's youngest boy should do nicely... The Weasleys are such a nice light family, and with a few encouragements the boy will no doubt come to view them as a second family... yes... just what we need. '_

Having made up his mind, the old man pulled out a piece of parchment and started scribbling a message for his dear friend, Molly Weasley.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** You know... this chapter gave me quite a headache. i wrote it by hand while i was away from computer for like 2 weeks... and then when i came home i started typing it out... and it just refused to come out the way i wrote it. So in the end i just re-wrote it entirely.

* * *

 **Some review answers:**

 **berryboychris:** eeee no, i'm not gonna reconsider the m/m, sorry. I understand some people might not be comfortable with it, but to be fair: I mentioned it in the summary, and it's there on tops of every damn chapter. So NO, yaoi is NOT going away lol.

 **Lady Kaiki:** lol planning on it, and thank you for reading.

 **silverfoxkurama:** thanks for the tidbit of info, i'll try to make my Harry a bit more consistent. I think what it is, is that he's acting, not actually being genuine. After all he did have quite a lot of time to get over it. Plus, his trip to the past was rather unexpected, so he x.x

* * *

Here's my poll question for you.

 **Hermione Granger should be:**

 **1)** nice girl controlled by Dumbledore through potions;

 **2)** an opportunist who got swayed by Dumbledore's promises;

 **3)** self-serving bitch that should drop dead;

 **4)** don't care, she's just annoying teacher's pet with a rule book shoved too high up her arse?

 **P.S.:** And don't forget to hit the review button.

 **P.P.S.:** yes, i do know em chapters are shortish, i'm trying, i swear x.x


	6. Family news i guess?

**Summary:** After the final battle Harry thought things would finally be good for him... he was, however, mistaken. For after he won the war under Dumbledore's banner, the muggleborns decided to take this chance and change the world to their liking. At first it was all small changes that made people complacent... but then things change. Literally overnight some of the darker pureblood families were destroyed - parents given the Dementor's kiss, babies sent to muggle orphanages and teens thrown to prison. This was not something Harry ever imagined happening. And it was certainly not why he saved these people from Voldemort.

 **Warning:** Will contain same sex male / male pairings. Independent, smart Harry (creature mate maybe); most likely Dumbles and some Weasley bashing.

 **Pairings:** RL / SB; HP / ? (definitely male, older and dark) ; FW / BZ / GW; DM / TN;

 **Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS' CHARACTERS, i'm just playing around for our entertainment lol :P

* * *

 **~Chapter Five.~**

 **Family News i guess?**

And so, while the poor deluded headmaster plotted in his tower, Harry Potter was about to receive the shock of his life, he just didn't know about it quite yet.

For about 40 minutes Harry and Snape sat in one of the Gringotts offices, waiting for the test to be done. While they waited, young Potter decided to ask Snape about the test. After all, he wasn't really supposed to know what it was:

"Soo... what exactly will we find out from this test?" - he knew he'd get the dunderhead patented stare, but still hoped for a more or less normal reaction.

The dark haired wizard blinked at him, mentally repeating the question, with a sigh he realized that having been muggle-raised, it was highly unlikely that Harry Potter knew anything about what they were doing here:

"The test is designed to give us information about whether you have any inheritance to be claimed, if you are an heir of a noble house, if you are a benefactor of someone's will. And there is a section about inherited magical abilities, if you have any."

Harry blinked. This time, he didn't even have to pretend to be confused. This was the first time he's heard about inherited magical abilities: "How do you inherit magic?" - that sounded a bit dumb even for him, but well, being 11 again, he was probably allowed to have his moments - "and what's a noble house?" Last part he knew about, after all thanks to Dumbledore the Potter inheritance slipped out of his hands simply because he was unaware of its' existence until it was too late.

"You do not inherit magic itself, mister Potter." - explained Snape - "but there are magical abilities that can be inherited, they are mostly present in the older pureblood families. This is the reason why a lot of the purebloods, which is when wizards and witches do not have any muggle blood in the their family, look down on muggleborns, the magical children born to non-magical parents."

"For real?" - blurted Harry. He has been brought up to believe that pureblood propaganda was just that – baseless propaganda, and only now he was finding out that was not in fact the truth, but probably yet another lie of Dumbledore's.

Severus smirked: "Yes, mister Potter. For real. As for the noble families... it is basically the pureblood families with a long history. If you are an heir of one of these, you will become a Lord of the House when you turn 17 in most cases. You are however but elevel years old. If it turns out that you have inherited a lordship, we will have at least 6 years to get you ready." Severus didn't really know why he was including himself in the child's life this way, but there was just something about the kid that wouldn't let him slip into his dungeon bat persona.

Finally the parchment that was in front of them flashed golden, which then turned silver, and then flashed purple, then red and lastly black. Harry had to blink several times to get the spots to go away from his vision. With a encouraging look from Snape, talk about weird right, the young wizard bent his head to study the parchment closer. The more he read, the colder he felt, yet he couldn't look away. Not until he knew it all.

 **Inheritance test.**

 **Name:** Hadrian "Harry" James Corvus Potter

 **age:** 11

 **birthday:** 07/31/1980

 **father (sire):** Regulus Arcturus Black (missing)

 **father (bearer):** James Harold Potter (deceased)

 **adopted mother** : Lillian Maria Potter nee Evans (deceased)

 **heir to:**

Most Ancient and Noble House of Black;

Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter;

Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell;

Most Ancient and Regal House of Slytherin;

 **blood inherited magical gifts:**

parseltongue (70% suppressed);

metamorphmagus (100% suppressed);

wandless magic (90% suppressed);

natural occlumency (100% suppressed);

natural occlumency (100% suppressed);

 _ **(A/N: hope this is not excessive, but I figure Harry's head has too many secrets for the headmaster to tour around in it lol)**_

 _'WHAT. THE. HELL...'_ \- was Harry's first thought. Numbness spread through his body as he sat there. There was something else on the second page, but he couldn't finish reading. These things that he read just now. He knew they were actually real. This wasn't some bad joke or a prank gone wrong. This was the honest truth about him... the truth that he has up to now not even been aware of. He has spent his whole life living a lie. A lie that was so complete, that he never even knew his own full name. The time-traveller was aware of Snape asking him what was wrong, he could distantly hear the man's voice. It sounded concerned. The man's warm hand was on his shoulder, shaking him gently. None of it really mattered though, Harry knew it was there, but it was like it was far far away. His mind was in chaos. Thoughts flying around in chaos, he could barely remember to breathe.

The next thing that he was aware of was a sharp sting of pain as his head whipped to the side.

 _'Snape... slapped me...'_ \- Potter thought dumbly.

"POTTER! SNAP OUT OF IT!" - came a loud shout. To Harry, who was still kinda out if it, it was very sudden, and startled, the boy tumbled to the floor.

"Ouch..." - he muttered and then raised his hand to rub at his cheek, the skin there felt very warm. He was about to speak up, when Snape beat him to it.

"Is everything okay? … I mean, what has startled you this much?" - the man stumbled a little over his words, which was a clear indicator that he had been truly worried for Harry, and that made the boy feel warm inside for some reason.

"I'm … sorry, professor Snape. " - he replied carefully - "this was... not what I expected..." - he finished a bit awkwardly.

Snape frowned at him: "what exactly is the problem?"

"Look." - muttered Harry and handed his former, soon to be future teacher, the parchment, not wanting to read it, somehow reading it aloud would suddlenly make it more real, the boy thought, not that it really could be any more real then it already was of course.

"Only you can read what is written on it, Harry." - replied Snape, once again calling him by his first name, noted the young wizard - "This IS after all rather sensitive private information."

The green eyed wizard flinched. He did not want to talk about it. Not before he had time to come to terms with this new knowledge, besides, there was also the question of Snape's loyalties, but with the way the wizard was behaving, Harry had a feeling that it would probably be okay if he told him about the test results. And maybe it could be a test of sorts, to see what the man would do with the information. Then maybe Harry would finally know if he could truly trust him. His unwillingness to discuss the news must have shown on his face, for Snape squeezed his shoulder gently and calmly said:

"We do not have to talk about it quite yet if you not comfortable with it. We've got time."

* * *

 **/that night, the Leaky Cauldron, room on the left**

That night Snape and Harry stayed at the Leaky Cauldron. The boy was mentally exhausted, though Severus was yet to find out the reason for it. Whatever it was it had to do with his test, Severus was curious and a bit concerned... if he was completely honest with himself at least …

Currently Snape was writing a small note to Minerva to let her know his errand was running longer then expected. The boy on the bed next to his was sleeping fitfully, tossing and turning. Probably a nightmare, the man decided and put away his letter in favor going to wake up the child. He quietly but quickly got out of his own bed and crossed the room to shake Harry awake. The child literally bolted out of the bed with a strangled yelp... and fell to the floor in a tangled heap of thin limbs and bedsheets.

Huge green eyes that seemed to glow a bit in the dim light of the room stared at him as sleep left him and recognition crept in. Harry blushed and dropped his head to study his hands:

"I'm sorry for waking you professor." - he muttered.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** there you go. the actual test chapter. Would you look at that - pureblood Harry lol. I got to say this one just like wrote itself it feels like lol, so i just went along with it =) Middle of the night post nightmare talk didn't really feel like it fit this little chappie, so it will soon follow along at the start of chapter 6 lol.

Big thanksies to **bellemorte1323** , **RabitNut** , **helga1967** and **KyuubiChild717** for the lovely reviews. Don't be shy guys, reviews are great encouragement to keep writing :P


	7. Pillow Talks of Different Kinds

**Summary:** After the final battle Harry thought things would finally be good for him... he was, however, mistaken. For after he won the war under Dumbledore's banner, the muggleborns decided to take this chance and change the world to their liking. At first it was all small changes that made people complacent... but then things change. Literally overnight some of the darker pureblood families were destroyed - parents given the Dementor's kiss, babies sent to muggle orphanages and teens thrown to prison. This was not something Harry ever imagined happening. And it was certainly not why he saved these people from Voldemort.

 **Warning:** Will contain same sex male / male pairings. Independent, smart Harry (creature mate maybe); most likely Dumbles and some Weasley bashing.

 **Pairings:** RL / SB; HP / ? (definitely male, older and dark) ; FW / BZ / GW; DM / TN;

 **Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS' CHARACTERS, i'm just playing around for our entertainment lol :P

* * *

 **Chapter Six.**

 **~Pillow Talks of Different Kinds.~**

 _/dream sequence_

 _His footsteps sounded overly loud on the stone floor, tredispiration filling his entire being as he walked down the corridor, between the cells. Screams echoed around him from time to me, other times soft whimpers could be heard. He hated this place. Suddenly he felt hands on his back and with a yelp he was sent into an open cell nearby..._

 _/end of dream_

Harry blinked sleep out of his eyes and looked up at his professor, in the barely lit room the figure of Severus Snape with his dark glittering eyes and shoulder length hair that fell in soft waves around his face managed to look intimidating even in nightclothes... which by the way, who knew the man only slept in sleeping pants... the boy fought very hard not to blush, the mild darkness around him sure helped.

"Emmmm..." - oh very intelligent, Potter, get a grip, he berated himself - "I'm sorry I woke you up professor."

"I wasn't asleep yet, mister Potter" - the reply was rather mild to Harry's relief - "... so no harm done. Are you sure you are quite alright?"

Harry was sure that telling the man that he had dreams of Azkaban was not a good idea, so he decided to improvise.

In a soft voice, a bit raspy from sleep, he replied: "I'm … not quite sure, sir. The dream itself... is not a new one. But..." - he paused and cleared his throat - "... there is always this rat man chasing me... and the black dog always saves me... but … but ... this time the rat man made the dog be taken away … and I was so scared ..."

Severus stared at the child. What on earth was he babbling about? Rat chasing a dog? Now what kind of nonesense was that? And why would it scare Harry this much? Or maybe … of course! It was a nightmare, so of course it couldn't really be taken at face value, there was sense to it, but alas, dream-reading has never been an interest of his. Did he mention he wasn't all that great at the touchy-feely stuff that was generally required for comforting children... well no. It was one thing when it was something to do with one his slytherins, that came natural to him. But this child... this child deserved to have the comfort of being comforted after a bad dream, something his muggles definitely never bothered doing. And so the man awkwardly sank down to sit beside the raven-haired boy and awkwardly put a hand around him, muttering random things that he hoped sounded soothing.

* * *

 **/in a different part of England, the Granger residence.**

Doctor Emma Granger was on her way to get a late night snack, when she noticed her daughter was still up. Sighing exasperatedly, the woman softly opened the bedroom door and peered inside. And just as she thought – Hermione was curled up on the window seat with a huge book perched on her lap.

"Hermione, what did I tell you about staying up so late?" - she asked sternly.

"But muuuuum..." - the busy haired girl all but whined - "School starts in less than a month, there is so much I need to learn!"

"The book will still be here in the morning, missie." - Emma wouldn't be swayed, even in the face of the most fearsome weapon ever, the ultimate puppy eyes - "Go to bed Hermione."

"Fiiine." - grumbled the girl as she slid off of her perch and stomped to the bed.

As she lay there under covers, young miss Hermione Granger wondered about this new world discovered. She wanted to know everything there was to know. She was of course a little apprehensive about going to Hogwarts. She recalled that day, almost a year ago, the day she got her letter with a small smile.

 **||flashback||**

It was the first of September and Hermione Jean Granger was walking home from school. She had hoped that this year would be better then before, it was a new school after all. At first she thought her dream came true, but soon after the lunch break it became glaringly obvious that yet again she wouldn't be able to fit in. All the other girls wanted to discuss movies, or boys, or shopping. No one was interested in books, other then comics and magazines of course, but Hermione didn't really recognize those as books. She wasn't okay with just casual banter with no purpose. And so, once again, others thought her to be a teacher's pet and just plain weird, while she regarded others as too stupid to be worthy of much notice. One could say it was a weird disposition for a child, but well... never having any friends outside of family was rather taxing. Add to that her unusual maturity and the little odd things that seemed to constantly happen around the girl and no one really wanted to spend much time with her.

And so it was on a day like this, when a slightly disappointed Hermione Granger was going home from school, a barn own swooped in, causing the girl to squeek rather loudly, and dropped a letter in front of her. At first the bushy haired girl just stood there, staring at the letter. Then she looked around. Only after making sure there was no one around she darted forward and picked up the letter quickly. She paused, not knowing what to expect. Slowly she she turned the letter over and was quite surprised to see that it was actually addressed to her. Shrugging slightly, Hermione put the letter into her book bag and hurried home.

It wasn't until that evening that she remembered the weird owl letter. She fished it out of her bag, broke the weird wax seal and quickly read it... and then read it again … and then one more time for good measure.

 _'what on earth...'_ \- thought the girl, frowning at the letter that was written in green ink … on actual parchment - _'I should probably ask mom... this seems much like a bad joke...'_

 **||flashback end||**

It was indeed a rather fond memory of hers, one of the not so many. After having to wait almost a full school year, Hermione was finally about to go to Hogwarts in just one short month. She was very excited. Of course, the closer it came to the September 1st, the more worried she got. She wanted to fit in. But many of the history books she convinced her mother to buy said that wizards put a lot of value on the purity of one's blood. Hermione, who was brought up in the muggle world, couldn't understand the reasoning behind it and thought it was just baseless prejudice, after all none of her precious books ever gave any reasoning for this preference. So little Hermione Granger wanted to change things. She promised herself she would do her best at this magical school, she would all she could and then she would become a champion for the muggleborn's rights.

* * *

 **/and in yet another home about same time. Longbottom Manor.**

One 11 year old Neville Longbottom counted his pocked money he saved up over the last couple of years. He had overall about 20 galleons. You are probably wondering, what would a pureblood heir need extra money for, right? Well... see, Neville was in a bit of trouble. These past 10 years he's been living with his grandmother, Augusta Longbottom. And the old woman was practically obsessed with trying to make young Neville into a copy of his father, Frank Longbottom. She went as far as insisting that Neville should use his father's old wand. At first Neville had no problem with it, not that he'd ever tell the woman he had a problem with anything she decided... the old lady was absolutely SCARY when angered. But the other day he got a rather peculiar letter.

It arrived a few hours after his Hogwarts letter. It was written in pencil, on what Neville assumed to be muggle paper. In fact it looked like it was a ripped out of a notebook. Little Neville of course knew no one who would write on paper like this, or would even have access to it. Still, he was curious. Plus his grandmother was not around. So he opened the letter and read through it. It turned out to be rather informative. Whoever sent it to him, Neville was very grateful. After all, he didn't need his classmates thinking he was a squib. It was enough that his own family were of the same opinion for as long as he could remember.

So now, at about 2 o'clock in the morning, little Neville was counting his savings and hoping it would be enough to afford a proper wand. He knew his grandmother would go to visit his parents tomorrow. She only ever took him with her on Halloween, so the boy knew he'd have at least 5-6 hours of alone time. Getting to Diagon Alley wouldn't be a problem, since they've been there not too long ago, so Neville remembered how to get to the Leaky Cauldron pub by Floo. The boy was very excited and also very very scared. After all, there would be hell to pay if his Gran ever found out about this trip of his. But it was in his opinion very much worth the potential danger, after all if he wanted to be a good wizard and a good lord of his House, he needed a wand that would actually work for him. His mind made up, Neville settled down on his bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yeah, not much really happening in this one. But a little more Harry / Sev fluff and some bits about Mione and Neville =) Mystery letter he got? you know who it was from, right? :P

Thank you very much for your lovely reviews. Love them all, though will answer some of them hehe. Special thank you to **helga1967** & **risi**.

for **Aries Christensen** : well, i can't talk for other people, but I just wanted it to be this way. I fully believe that a long line of magic may very well produce a strong wizard, so long as they don't all marry their first cousins, so being a pureblood doesn't necessarily mean you are inbred lol. James and Regulus weren't that closely related for it to be considered any kind of incest.

 **P.S.:** i'm not sure if i'm gonna bash Hermione... Dumbles is 100% going down though lol. And yes from the way it is currently developing HP / SS is probably unlikely, more of a mentor relationship i guess. Lucius is also probably not gonna be the it lol, though i will certainly play with little Lucy a little lol.


	8. Random meetings and not so random ones 1

**Summary:** After the final battle Harry thought things would finally be good for him... he was, however, mistaken. For after he won the war under Dumbledore's banner, the muggleborns decided to take this chance and change the world to their liking. At first it was all small changes that made people complacent... but then things change. Literally overnight some of the darker pureblood families were destroyed - parents given the Dementor's kiss, babies sent to muggle orphanages and teens thrown to prison. This was not something Harry ever imagined happening. And it was certainly not why he saved these people from Voldemort.

 **Warning:** Will contain same sex male / male pairings. Independent, smart Harry (creature mate maybe); most likely Dumbles and some Weasley bashing.

 **Pairings:** RL / SB; HP / ? (definitely male, older and dark) ; FW / BZ / GW; DM / TN;

 **Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS' CHARACTERS, i'm just playing around for our entertainment lol :P

* * *

 **Chapter Seven.**

 **~Random Meetings and Not So Random Ones.~ (part 1)**

 ** **/Leaky Cauldron, Next Morning.****

After the breakdown in the middle of the night, Harry was quite embarrassed. He couldn't believe he really behaved like a kid, and all because of a nightmare. When Snape hugged him, he even started crying. With a small shudder Harry got out of bed and glanced around.

He didn't really have much of a chance to familiarize himself with the room last night, there were too many things on his mind. Now though, he was more rested and his mood was lighter. The room was rather spacy. It was done in various shades of blue and gray. Harry found he rather liked the combination. A glance at the other bed told him that Snape was currently away. There was however a folded note and a small bag on the bedside table. Frowning slightly, Harry took the note and unfolded it.

 _Harry,_

 _I've some business to attend to this morning. I hope you will be able to make your way to Gringotts at 3 PM for your parents' will reading. I shall meet you there. Until then you will find a pouch near the letter. It contains some funds for you to use to buy your school things. You may also purchase some extra things if you feel like it. The stores you should visit first would be 'Ollivander's 320 B.C.' to get your wand, 'Flourish & Blotts' for textbooks and other literature, 'Madam Malkins' for your school uniform and a wardrobe. Yes, Potter, I insist you buy yourself a full wardrobe. Tell them to deliver all the things to the room so you don't drown under all the packages. You may visit the 'Magical Menagerie' and see if any animal will react to you. A familiar would certainly do you some good. _

_Do NOT worry about this money, consider it your birthday present if you must. Do not forget to eat._

 _Stay safe,_

 _S.S._

 _P.S.: I've left you a set of clothes that are a bit more your size, you can wear them if you find them to your liking._

Harry blinked. Well, that was unexpected. He wondered if Dumbledore would make Snape pick up the Philosopher's Stone, or if maybe the old man wouldn't trust the spy enough. Regardless, it was a good development. This way Snape wouldn't be there to wonder about all the books Harry intended to buy. Of course the amount of money he had now would probably only be enough for a few extra tomes after he was done with the list Snape left for him. But, Harry figured, there was always next time.

And wow, even leaving him clothes. It was a simple pair of black slacks and a black button down silk shirt. Probably Snape's clothes shrunken down to fit Harry's small size. But it was still a very nice gesture and soooo un-Snape.

'Well. At least the Snape part is developing nicely.' - mused Harry, as he pulled the new clothes on. Her had to admit, that the silk shirt felt very nicely against his skin. 'Now then, if I remember right, this was the day I met Draco... I wonder if that one could be done differently... and who else might be here today...' Picking up the pouch, Harry made sure it was securely out of view, it wouldn't do to lose it it, or worse, for it to be stolen. After making sure he looked more or less presentable, Harry all but skipped out of the door.

* * *

 **/Longbottom Manor, same time.**

While Harry was having breakfast, one Neville Frank Longbotom was patiently waiting on his grandmother to go away. The woman never took him to visit on his birthday, she thought it would be too sad for the boy... not that she ever actually asked him or anything...

"Neville, I'm going now." - said Augusta Longbottom - "I have a tea party in the afternoon. Do stay out of trouble while i'm away."

"Yes grandma." - muttered Neville, studying his feet... normally he'd be relieved just because she wouldn't be around to nag and tell him just how much of a disappointment he was... but today... today was different.

The witch then picked up her bag and proceeded towards the fireplace:

"Oh, that's right! My hat!" - she exclaimed - "Neville, be a dear, go fetch the hat. It is in my bedroom."

Now we will never really know, why was it that madam Longbottom didn't send a house elf instead, that would be faster after all, but as it is, Neville sound something very interesting in the bedroom when he accidentally dropped the bird hat to the floor.

There was a letter under his grandmother's bed. It looked it's been balled up and thrown away in anger. The boy, being a rather curious child after all, bent down and deftly fished it out from where it was lying. There was no time to read it now, since Augusta was expecting him to bring her the Horror-hat as he called it, but no one said Neville couldn't satisfy his curiosity after she was gone.

"The hat, Aunt Augusta..." - said Neville meekly as he handed over the ugly thing and watched with a badly concealed wince as the elderly witch put it on top of her head.

"Thank you, Neville." - it was said with absolutely no familial warmth, but the kid was pretty much used to it by now. And hei, it's not like she ever hurt him. … well... there was that time when grand-uncle Algie almost drowned him … and then when he and grandma kinda threw him out the window... but, Neville shrugged, they were getting rather desperate to get him to use magic...

Pushing the rather unpleasant memories out of his mind, Neville waved bye bye as he watched the matriarch finally leave and then raced up to his room.

Now, unlike a certain cupboard at Privet Drive, Neville's room was pretty big. It had a kind of earthly theme to it. All the furniture was a very soft brown, some things darker, some things brighter. The carpet was a nice shade of green that went nicely with the gentle blue pain of the walls. There was a lot of pictures, but mostly small framed one on the table. It clearly showed Neville's love for plants without over-cluttering the space. The bookcase was pushed against the far wall and mostly held herbology books. There were a few shelves added above the desk. They had all of his Hogwarts books neatly stacked. There was also a small bookshelf near the bed, that one had Neville's favorite stories. All in all it was a nice bedroom of a pureblood child. The kid settled down at the desk and pulled out the letter he found. He gently straightened it out and read aloud:

 _Dear Lady Augusta Longbottom,_

 _We here at St. Mungoe's are writing to you to inform you of the worsening of your daughter-in-law's condition. Your son, Frank, however, remains stable. There is a experimental treatment that could be tried. But it is rather risky. We will mail you the details should you wish us to._

 _Yours,_

 _Delilah Hope Wintersong._

 _Head of Magical Injuries and Maladies Wing._

 _St. Mungoe's Hospital for wizards and witches._

Neville stared. Just stared. Being an 11 year old child he only had a vague idea of what a experimental treatment was, but the general meaning of the letter was very easy to understand. He had no clue why his grandmother hasn't mentioned the letter to him. Why had she never asked for the details? Or had she found out that it was too dangerous? But one way or another, his mother was getting worse. This much he knew for sure. And Grandma never said a word. This made Neville rather angry.

 _'Why does she treat me this way?_ ' - he wondered to himself – _'She never tells me anything about mom and dad unless I pester her for days... I'm their child, why does she love them so much and yet treats me so differently? Am i not good enough?'_

It was a sad thing to acknowledge, but it was none-the-less true. Augusta Longbottom visited her son a lot. She would sit with him for hours, tell him stories... mind you only few of them about his only son, which of course would upset the boy, if the old woman actually took him with her more then 1-2 times a year. And of couse Alice Mary, Frank's wife got visited often but only because the married couple were in the same room. Augusta never spoke with her daughter-in-law, preferring to just pretend the younger woman wasn't there.

With unpleasant thoughts clouding his mood, Neville gathered up his coins and put on one of his outside cloaks. The one was with a hood – which looked a little ridiculous at his age, but he had no interest in being recognized today. After making sure everything was in place he followed his grandma through the floo with a loud shout of "Diagon Alley."

* * *

 **/Diagon Alley.**

One Hadrian James Corvus Potter-Black was having a pretty good day. It only just started, but he was in a good mood. The breakfast went without problems... and it was pretty tasty, so it made Harry smile. He was also kinda wondering who he would meet today, he was pretty sure Neville would stop by, but Harry figured that meeting wasn't really necessary, after all all the other boy needed was some more confidence.

The young raven-haired boy headed out towards the bookstore, he was rather deep in thought and therefore couldn't quite stop himself in time to avoid crashing into the person walking towards him.

 _'Oh crap!'_ \- thought the boy and prepared for a painful landing... that never actually happened. Instead he felt a warm muscular arm wrap itself around his waist and prevent him from kissing the pavement. Hadrian released the breath he didn't know he was holding and looked up to meet his savior... and stared … and then stared some more.

It was a sunny morning... with a slight breeze and this weather made the golden hair look almost alive. To Harry it almost looked like liquid gold... and then he blushed... long blond hair … only one guy he was familiar with had hair like that... he was just ogling Draco's father... or his hair, not that that made it much better … at least he was pretty sure he was.

The emerald green eyes finally rose to meet … deep blue eyes of one Xenophilius Lovegood.

Harry blinked, now this was certainly not the guy he was expecting to bump into. He cleared his throat and bit his lower lip:

"I'm sorry for running into you, sir."

The blond chuckled: "No harm done, little one." - he placed Harry down and ruffled his hair, which believe it or not actually made Harry pout a little at the gesture - "Are you here by yourself?"

Harry nodded slowly: "Yes, sir. I'm here with professor Snape, but he had some school business to take care of, so he told me to go shopping on my own."

Xeno frowned: "You seem to be a little young to be shopping on your own. Have you been to Diagon before?"

"No..." - Harry mumbled - "And i'm 11."

"Eleven?" - Xeno was rather surprised, he wouldn't have thought the pretty child to be older then 8 or maybe 9 - "Well you are a rather grown up young man then. But still, I do not feel comfortable leaving you alone to wander around an unfamiliar place."

Now what was he supposed to say? Harry blamed the pretty golden hair that mesmerized him: "Oh, please, sir. I wouldn't want you to waste your time..."

"Now, enough with the Sirs. You're making me feel old, kid." - chuckled the man - "I am Xenophilius Lovegood. You may call me Xeno, young one."

Harry smiled and shook the offered hand - "Nice to meet you, Mr. Lovegood. I am Harry Potter."

* * *

 **Author's Note** : thank you for all the review as always my dear *showers her reviewers in Draco hugs* Don't forget to hit the review button after you are done reading.

Do you think Xeno should accompany Harry on his shopping trip, or will Harry manage to evade him after all?

About Longbottoms:

I'm not sure yet, that part kinda wrote itself lol, so ... **the options are:**

\- Alice dies because Augusta didn't accept the experimental treatment on time, but Frank is saved;

\- they both die during the treatment;

\- both recover;

\- no change;

Part 2 of Diagon alley chapter coming up soon =)


End file.
